Traditionally, many homes have included electronic devices, such as televisions and VCRs, which are capable of being remotely controlled via infrared (IR) signals. As home theaters comprising, not only TVs and VCRs, but also DVD players, stereo receivers, cable/satellite receivers, Web TV and the like become ever increasingly popular, users have begun to experience the same basic problem: too many remote controls on the coffee table.
While a few remotes such as those packaged with television sets or VCRs may feature basic universal capability, it has seemed there are a few buttons on every other remote that users are unable to program yet just cannot live without. That is where a Universal Remote Control has traditionally come in: one unit which, in theory, can learn the signals for even the most obscure feature and allow users to finally, once and for all, put the rest of their remotes away for good.
Several IR remotes, such as the Jensen™ SC 595, also come equipped with a radio frequency (RF) capability for controlling IR components from other rooms. This is accomplished by sending an RF signal to a base station or transponder located in the same room as the component sought to be controlled, which then rebroadcasts the signal as infrared.
In addition, more elaborate home and office automation systems, such as Stargate™, have begun to appear, which permit centralized control of lighting, appliances, security, heating/cooling, home theater, pool/spa, irrigation, etc., via mechanisms such as RF signaling, IR signaling and X-10 commands.
While the foregoing have made everyday life more convenient, much is needed in the way of a user interface for remotely controlling the various electrical/electronic devices in a home and/or business.